


i don't need a man to make it happen

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nicole breaks up with lewis. nico, being a responsible member of the 'i was/am in a relationship with lewis hamilton' support group, calls her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't need a man to make it happen

**Author's Note:**

> pussycat dolls' [i don't need a man](https://soundcloud.com/ana-antunes-28/pussycat-dolls-i-dont-need-a-man).

The call comes at some funny hour in the evening and Nicole flings her arm out from under the duvet with a groan, groping wildly for her mobile phone. She knocks something off the bedside table, god only knows what it is, and she peers blearily at the caller ID on the screen before swiping a thumb across to answer.

'Hello?'

'Nicole?' There is some shuffling, and Nicole rolls over on her bed so that she is lying flat on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows to talk. 'Were you sleeping? Sorry I thought I checked the times before I called-'

'It's fine,' Nicole says, cutting Nico off. She doesn't remember the schedule, it could be that Nico is testing the car today, and she isn't going to fault him for not remembering timezones after a long day of work. It really isn't too late anyway and after all, it isn't as if he like a certain _someone_ on his team... 'So...'

'I heard the news. I mean. Um. Lewis.' Nico stumbles over his words.

'Are you here to gloat?'

'Sorry? No? I didn't-'

Nicole laughs, amused, cutting Nico off.

'Oh I get it, so I do my bit in the people who were once in a relationship with or are currently in a relationship with Lewis Hamilton support group and _this is what I get_ -'

'Are you complaining now?' Nicole teases.

'No I'm... No, you're distracting me,' Nico says, frown is evident in his voice. Nicole can picture him clearly, brow furrowed as he talks on the phone.

'I am?'

'Yeah, hang on.' More shuffling and then there's music playing. The sound is a little distorted over the phone, but Nicole recognises the song alright.

'What's this?' Nicole cannot resist asking, and Nico laughs.

'I don't need a man to make it happen,' Nico sings on the phone and his voice cracks Nicole up. 'Come on, sing with me, it's your song!'

And so Nicole does, she sings with Nico and it's hilarious when he tries to imitate the other members of the Pussycat Dolls. By the time the song ends Nicole is breathless with laughter.

'Hey,' Nico says after a while, when the laughter fades into silence. 'I'm sorry.'

There are things Nicole could say to that. _It's okay. It's not your fault._ But instead she hums, and Nico continues.

'He's an idiot.' Pause. 'You'll be fine without him,' he ventures. 'I don't need a man, remember?'

Nicole hums again, nodding. There's a distinctly British voice in the background, and Nico protests and somehow it seems that he has the phone back in the end.

'So, Saturday's your last show?'

'Someone's been paying attention.'

'I'll come over? Have to get back to Brackley after testing anyway...'

'It's fully booked.'

'I'll find a way in.'

Nicole laughs. 'I'd like to see you try,' she says.

'I will.'

There's a pause now, then Nico laughs nervously into the phone.

'I'll be hanging up then, dinner,' he says.

'Whatever happened to _I don't need a man_?' Nicole cannot help but tease Nico, and Nico snorts.

'They may have been teammates but they're not the same,' Nico says wryly. 'Jenson says he'll bring flowers and chocolates if you'll let us see you.'

'I'll text you,' Nicole says, lying down now, phone pressed to her cheek.

Nico hesitates, before saying 'It'll be fine.'

'Even after so long?'

'You can always move on. Someday...'

'Someday,' Nicole echoes.

'I'll see you on Saturday then,' Nico says.

Nicole hums. Then it's the usual pleasantries, and Nico hangs up, heading for dinner somewhere in Spain with Jenson. And somewhere there is that person, that... It's easy to say that she doesn't need him, and while she knows that Nico had meant well when he had called to offer support, it's one thing to say it with conviction and another to really feel it. The wound is still fresh, the pain cuts too deep. Nicole sighs, curling up underneath the blanket and wills herself not to cry but the tears fall anyway.


End file.
